The Elements
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: The summer after fifth year. Is Harry All he really appears to be? What's with these four aurors with elemental powers?
1. Prolouge

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
A/n: This is something that came to my mind this past week. Hope you like it.**_

**The Elements**

_The years pass for two houses._

_Both have riches and losses till one day they are united._

_United by the best they have the two will become one._

_The house will give birth to the four elements._

_The wind will be the mediator._

_The fire and the water will be at odds, but be part of a whole._

_The earth is the instigator._

_But if they birth a fifth…the element of heart and light they will be complete._

_The heart is the one that will be separate and still a part of the family._

_The heart will be lost but found by the fire and the water._

_These five elements will ban together to protect the world from a great evil._

_These five elements look nothing alike but are closer than can be._

_They are a family and one shall always come when the other calls._

_**The prophecy of the Elemental Children; as seen and recorded by Rowena Elaine Ravenclaw on April 12, 992 a.d.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving Privet Drive

_Disclaimer: I own only the element children._

A/n: This is loosely on chapter 3 of HBP. I hope you guys and gals like

**Chapter 1: Leaving Number 4 Privet Drive**

The sky was filled with a cold mist. It was the mist of Dementors as they bred and the world felt helpless. Voldemort was growing stronger by the minute and all manner of life; wizard, creature, and muggle were on edge whether they knew why or not. The world was in turmoil and it seemed that everything attempted to destroy the Dark Lord was useless. Except for one thing…a boy everyone _thought_ was named Harry James Potter.

This was the child prophesized as the one able to defeat Voldemort but as of now he was sitting in a chair with his head to the window in his room asleep. Around his room were candy wrappers, apple cores, clothes and books. Daily Prophets littered his bed; most of them talking about the new minister and his disagreements with the headmaster of Hogwarts. A trunk lay open at the foot of the bed and a snowy white owl was locked in her cage on the ground. In the sleeping teen's hand their lay a letter read so many times it was now flat, where it had been rolled like a scroll. It read……

**Dear Harry,**

** If it is convenient to you, I shall be sending someone to call at number Four Privet Drive this coming Friday at eleven p.m. to escort you to your summer residence. **

** If you are also agreeable I should wish you assist them with another matter along the way. The matter will be explained further when you are picked up.**

** Kindly send your answer with the return of this owl. Hoping all is well.**

**I am, yours most sincerely,**

**Albus Dumbledore**

He knew it by heart but had still stole glances at it since seven o'clock. Harry couldn't believe he was leaving after just a week at the Dursleys. He also had trouble thinking anyone was going to actually come and so hadn't packed anything but Hedwig.

As the hands on the clock reached eleven as if by magic the street lights went out. Harry immediately woke up and looked out the window to see two dark figures walking up the drive. He quickly ran around his room throwing books and clothes in his trunk; stopping only when he heard the doorbell and his Uncle's voice, "Who the bloody hell is that at this hour!?"

Still clutching a pair of shoes in his hands, Harry bolted from his room and ran down the stairs two at a time stopping on the second step as Vernon opened the door to two young women.

These women were both in their early twenties, tall, and slender. One had scarlet red eyes and her dark red, orange highlighted hair was in a loose braid with wisps flying out. She was wearing dark washed jeans, a red t-shirt that read 'Hottie' in silver glitter, and gray cross trainers under a black cloak. She seemed highly annoyed to be in this house. The other had cerulean blue eyes with her dark blue, light blue highlighted hair in a clean tight braid. She was wearing a denim skirt that went two inches above her knee, a blue button down blouse, and black ballerina flats underneath a black cloak. She didn't seem to care at all were she was.

"What do you want?" Vernon gruffed. It was clear he did not like the two ladies at all.

"Good evening. You must be Mr. Dursley. I dare say Harry told you someone would be coming for him?" the blue haired woman greeted. Harry saw his Uncle's face turning purple and inched up a stair.

"Though by your face it's obvious he didn't," replied the other. "However, let us assume he did and you being a welcoming host invite my sister and I in your house," the red head added.

"My sister is right for it is not wise to linger in doors in these troubled times," smiled the blue head as she and the other stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind them.

Good evening Harry," the blue witch nodded toward the stairs. She and the red witch took off their cloaks and placed them on the coat hanger next to the door before walking up to the teen.

"Angana MD and this is my younger sister Kyla MD," the red witch replied as both shook Harry's hand.

"The headmaster sent us to fetch you," the blue witch replied.

"Nice to meet you," Harry nodded, "Are you part of the Order?"

"Yes…In fact everyone in our family is. We take…"

"Excuse me," Vernon began, "I don't want to be rude but…"

"Sadly that is how most sentences like that end isn't it sister," Kyla sighed.

"Yes Ky, it is in most cases best to say nothing at all," Angana nodded as the kitchen door opened, "and I suppose this is Mrs. Dursley and Dudley?"

The horse faced woman and blonde blob stared at the two women as though they were giant bugs on the wall. The six occupants stared at each other in a tense silence. When the girls realized the family was not going to be hospitable they put on smiles and continued.

"Let us assume you have invited us into the sitting room," Kyla replied as she and Angana walked passed Dudley into the room. Harry followed closely behind with the cross trainers still in his hands, he took the arm chair on the left. Angana took the one on the right and Kyla sat on the arm of her sister's chair as the Dursleys crammed onto the sofa.

Harry had to admit that the two sisters looked only out of place because of their hair color and the fact they were twirling their wands like batons. The Dursleys eyed the pieces of wood warily.

"It seems we are not going to be offered drinks," Kyla sighed waving her wand and six cups appeared floating in front of them.

"No it does not," Angana agreed. She too waved her wand and a large bottle appeared and poured a blood red liquid into the glasses before they flew to the other occupants. The girls took their glasses and sipped, while Harry eyed it, and the Dursleys tried to ignore theirs.

"Nothing better than mother's homemade apple cider," Kyla sighed. Hearing this Harry took a sip and found the liquid warmed him through out and was just sweet enough.

"It is pretty good," Harry nodded as he noticed the cups were gently beating the Dursleys as they batted them away.

"Glad you think so. Mother will be most pleased to hear it," Kyla nodded.

"But on to business," Angana replied as she sat up in her chair and eyed the muggles. Dudley gave a loud gulp. "As you may or may not know Mr. Dursley, Voldemort is gaining much power. Harry here is of great importance to our world and yours as well and we are greatly disturbed by the way you have treated him. Albus Dumbledore entrusted you with a most precious item," she said standing up and advancing on them as Kyla took her sister's chair. She knew this was going to be good.

"Yes a most precious item; a child with a lighting shaped mark on his head and a simple request that you love him as your own. Instead we find that you mistreated him, belittled him, and greatly neglected his needs. Though it seems you have not wronged him as much as the one between you," she said eyeing Dudley's cowering form.

"Now just a minute," Vernon began.

"I'm not finished," Angana snapped as a fire could be seen burning in her eyes, "Now as he is obviously not appreciated as the most amazing kid he is we are taking him to a much better and safer place. You of course will still be counted as his guardians at least for awhile. As such you are in just as much danger as him. Because of this we will station some of our members close by for your protection. You will not know who they are so it is best you not make fools of yourselves. Now Harry are you ready?" she finished and turned to the boy.

"I…uh..."

"He must still be angry with the headmaster and there for was unsure of whether we would come," Kyla softly said. She knew when to push her sister's buttons and when not to.

"Then we will let you finish," Angana replied. Harry nodded and ran upstairs to finish.

Ten minutes later he came back down stairs and was disappointed to not see the girls waiting at the door for him. He placed his cage and trunk by the door and ventured into the sitting room where he found the Dursleys still batting away the cups and the girls in a rather animated conversation.

"Do you think I should change my hair?"

"Change it from what?"

"I was thinking light blue with dark blue highlights."

"Na that would make you to pale. The dark blue with your light tan makes you very exotic."

"Then I suppose I'll keep it…..oh hi Harry. Are you ready?" Kyla asked as she looked up to the boy.

"Yes I am," he nodded. "good well..."

"Could you please get rid of these ruddy things?" Vernon growled as Harry saw the cups were now hopping on top of their heads sloshing the cider.

"It would have been better manners to just drink them," Angana replied as the cups disappeared with a wave of her wand.

"Well gather your invisibility cloak and we'll be off," Kyla said standing up. Harry nodded and ran out to grab the cloak as the girls followed behind.

Kyla sent his trunk and owl to the new house. The girls clasped their cloaks back around them and they stepped into the night on a most promising adventure.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Harry asked as they walked to the end of Privet Drive.

"To our home in London, but first we have to make a stop for the headmaster. He feels we will be most helpful for this endeavor," Kyla explained.

"How are we getting there?"

"Apparation of course," Kyla replied, "You though have yet to pass your test correct?"

"Yeah."

"So you will take hold of us," she said as she and Angana held out their arms, "grip them firmly though." He did and soon felt like he was being squished from all sides. But just as soon as it happened it was over and they were standing on a street of quaint little houses not unlike Privet Drive.

"Don't worry Harry just breathe. You'll get used to it eventually," Angana replied looking around.

"I prefer brooms," Harry said shakily, "so where are we?"

"Corksire St.," Angana replied as she started off down the road. Kyla and Harry hurried after her. The trio walked along for some time before they stopped in front of one of the drives.

"Oh no," Kyla gasped as they saw the door was hanging off its hinges.

"Harry keep your wand close and don't use it till I say," Angana instructed as she and Kyla lit theirs and slowly entered the house.

Inside was a disaster area. Everything was torn up and blown apart. Furniture was toppled over and blood smears were all over the wall across from the fireplace.

"D-do you think that…" Harry gulped; the thought was too horrible.

"No I do not think so," Angana replied as she reached toward an old armchair and pulled out a pudgy old man.

"Hello Professor," Kyla and Angana greeted.

"Did you have to jerk so hard?" the man grumbled as he rubbed his ear, "they aren't as young as they used to be."

"Sorry. Would you like us to help?" they asked gesturing to the house.

"It would go quicker," he nodded as the three waved their wands and everything righted itself.

When it was done they turned to the boy. "Professor Slughorn allow us to introduce you to Harry Potter. Harry this is an old Professor of ours Horace Slughorn," Kyla replied walking over to the confused lad and putting a comforting arm around him. Harry saw a strange possessive glint come over the man's eyes as he looked at the scar and then the rest of him.

"Harry Potter my well it is an honor. I knew your mother of course… yes she was a remarkable witch. Not many muggle-borns can do what she did. I felt sure she was pureblood but…ah well. What brings you….." realization set on the round man's face and he grew angry, "Oh I see. Bring the boy-who-lived and two of my favorites to entice me back? Well it's not going to work!"

"Of course not but would you be kind enough to share your hospitality with some former students?" Kyla asked graciously.

"Yes I suppose so," he grumbled and walked away to fix some drinks.

"Quite pleasant isn't he?" Angana laughed as she, Kyla, and Harry sat on the couch by the fire leaving Slughorn the armchair. Coincidentally, Harry noticed it gave the man a good view of the three of them.

"Yeah but who is he," Harry asked?

"Horace Slughorn former Potions Master of Hogwarts. He retired in 1985," Kyla explained as the man came waddling back in the room with glasses of mead. The trio took their glasses and waited as Slughorn sat across from them.

"So how long did it take you to do all of that," Angana asked?

"Two minutes," he said proudly, "my detector charm didn't go off like I wanted."

"Well you must not be too old then if you could throw that together in two minutes. Imagine what you could do with rowdy, hormonal teenagers," Angana replied.

"I'm not doing it. I'm retired. I did my time now I want to enjoy life," he replied."

"You call hopping from one house to the next a relaxing life?"

"Maybe not," he sighed, "So how did you know it was fake?"

"Well for one thing there was no death mark over the house," Kyla replied.

"Oh I knew there was something I was forgetting," he said slapping his head.

"And another is that I'm a level 8 Potions Mistress. Do you really think I couldn't tell the differences between wizard's blood and dragon's?" Angana asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Never could trick you with ingredients," he laughed.

"Well where's the bathroom?" Kyla asked putting down her drink.

"Down the hall first on the left," he waved. She left Angana and Harry with the professor.

"I'm still not doing it," he said.

"No one said you had to," Angana shrugged, "it'd just be nice."

"Yeah right. Nice for him," he grumbled.

"What do you think will happen when the death eaters find you? I'm sure they'd love to get their hands on you what with all you told the ministry," Angana said.

"All the more reason for me to hop around and not to be at Hogwarts," he said.

"But wouldn't it be better at Hogwarts?" Harry asked and the two turned to look at him. "I mean with the headmaster being the only one that Voldemort…" Slughorn flinched but Angana seemed unfazed. "I mean Professor Dumbledore is the only one the Dark Lord's ever feared so wouldn't it be better to be closer to him?" Harry continued and he was sure Angana gave him a wink.

"Well that is true," he sighed in contemplation.

"Are you two ready?" Kyla asked as she reentered the room.

"Yes we are," Angana nodded pulling Harry up with her.

They were just to the door when the heard a wheezing voice say, "Wait a minute." The three turned to see Slughorn jogging up to them. "Tell…tell the Headmaster I'll do it. It seems being close to him would be better than not," he replied.

"Smashing news. He will be so pleased to see you on September 1st," Angana nodded as they left the house.

The trio walked for several minutes in silence till the girls abruptly stopped, turned on Harry and pulled him into a tight hug. "You were awesome! He never would have listened to us!"

"All I did was tell what I thought."

"And it worked. I had a feeling you were smart. Well shall we go now?" Kyla asked as she and Angana held their arms out for him. Again he took them and felt the walls closing in on him.

When the sensation stopped and he opened his eyes he saw they were on Larkington Drive in London. "Hey I know this street. I used to go this way to avoid Dudley and his friends in primary school," Harry said as they started walking down the street.

"Didn't know magical people lived around here did you?" Kyla laughed. They walked up the stairs of a tall house. The outside looked a bit like Grimmuald Place, but newer and cleaner.

The house was English Tudor style. It was brick with black shudders, a nicely manicured front lawn and bushes. Daisies, roses, and tulips were also growing in the front yard. There was a two car garage with a black PT Cruiser in the driveway. The house had eight bedrooms, a living room, kitchen, and three bathrooms. The backyard held an old tree house and swing set, a hammock, free standing swing, more flowers, and a vegetable garden. It also had a large deck for grilling and lounging.

Angana unlocked the door and ushered them into the foyer. "This Harry will be your home for the summer. And if you ever need us at school just send a letter to Number 7 Larkington Drive London, England," Angana winked, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to let the dog and cat in." Harry watched her head through a door down the hall before following Kyla up the stairs.

They went up two flights of stairs and stopped in front of a dark brown door second on the right.

"This is your room. The bathroom is just next door on the right. If you need anything mine is just across the hall," she said inclining her head to the door with the large K carved into it.

"Okay thanks," Harry nodded suddenly feeling very tired.

"Great, well I'll see you in the morning. You'll meet everyone else as well," Kyla winked and entered her room.

Harry too entered his room to find Hedwig sitting happily on a perch and all his clothes in the drawers and wardrobe. His room was of average size with a four poster bed in the middle. The walls were painted a dark cream colored; the bedspread was dark brown, and the floors were a cherry wood. The room was very simple; just like Harry liked. He grabbed his pajamas from the drawer and changed for bed. He laid down and found it to be even softer than the beds at Hogwarts; he fell asleep instantly.


	3. Chapter 2: Family

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

A.n: Hope you like this. I like these kids!

**Chapter 2: The Family**

Harry Potter woke up that morning to the most wonderful smells. He reached over to the bedside table to get his glasses and saw it was seven thirty in the morning. He threw the covers off the bed and followed his nose downstairs and found the kitchen. He entered to be greeted with the smells of bacon, eggs, biscuits, waffles, and porridge. He also saw the rather chipper form of Angana.

"Good morning Harry! I hope you slept well," she energetically greeted handing him a glass of juice.

"Uh yeah," he yawned. He couldn't understand how some one could be so happy in the morning. His hair was as messy as always and he was wearing blue plaid bottoms with a blue t-shirt and bare feet.

"Well sit down. Everyone else will be up in a bit," she smiled before walking back to the waffle iron.

Harry sat down at the table and watched Angana work. She seemed to be dancing to some song in her head as she fixed all the food. She was wearing a pair of short black boxer type shorts and a large red t-shirt that read Lemon Drops rule! The shirt was actually three or four sizes too big for her and she had red and black stripped knee high socks with her hair in loose pigtails and square framed glasses perched on her nose.

"You really like red and black huh?" Harry asked eyeing her attire.

"Kind of yeah," she laughed.

Just then they heard soft feet padding down the stairs. Angana went to the counter and poured a cup of coffee just as a rather grumpy looking Kyla entered the kitchen. She was wearing grey Capri pants with green frogs on the cuffs, a green tank top, and grey slippers. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had a pair of half moon spectacles perched on her nose. She took the coffee offered by her sister and sat at the opposite corner of the table from Harry never saying a word.

"So I take it she's not a morning person?" Harry said watching the sisters.

"Na. None of them are," Angana answered as another woman entered and took the coffee her sister offered.

This woman sat across from Kyla and said not a word to anyone. Harry dared a look and saw a woman in her early thirties with curly black hair and white highlights. Her eyes were white as well giving the impression she was possibly blind, though he felt that wasn't true. Her hair was in a loose ponytail and she was wearing white and grey plaid bottoms with a black ACDC t-shirt and black slippers.

As Angana started placing the food on the table, Harry heard pounding foot steps as this time a tall muscular man in his late thirties entered the kitchen. Like the others he took the coffee his sister offered and said nothing but sat next to Kyla. He was dressed in tartan pajama bottoms with no shirt and bare feet. His eyes were a dark green and his muddy brown hair stuck at odd angles. He reached for a piece of bacon but was roughly hit on the hand with a wooden spoon.

"Yori stop that! You know we have to wait for everyone," Angana scolded.

"Well excuse me for forgetting they were here," he snapped, "they're usually at school. Were are they anyway? And how the hell can you be so damn chipper in the morning!"

"Do not use that tone with me," she snapped and brandish the spoon like a weapon.

"Yorick do you really want to start this now?" the black haired witch groaned.

"Yes I bloody do Kari! I don't see how she can sleep six hours and be so damn happy," he screamed.

"It's because she doesn't need 12 freaking hours of beauty sleep like some people," Kyla snapped, "Now shut up before I throw this hot coffee at your head!"

"Oh why I ought to…"

"Don't you just love walking in to four grown children fighting?" asked a sarcastic yet familiar voice.

The four siblings stopped their screaming match and returned to their coffee, or in Angana's case, putting food on the table. Harry turned in his seat to see Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore framed in the door way. Both were smiling at the children as Angana walked up with two cups of coffee.

"Sorry about that," she apologized.

"No apology necessary," Albus chuckled, "but to answer Yorick's question I believe you get your chipper ness from your mother."

"Yes I believe she does," McGonagall laughed as she and Dumbledore took seats at either end of the table.

Harry shockingly looked his professors over; he'd never seen them look so happy and relaxed. Albus had a funny purple night cap on his head and a matching night shirt. He had a gold dressing gown over it and was wearing red and purple knee length socks. Minerva had her hair in a messy braid and was wearing a dark green silk night gown with a black dressing gown loosely tied over it and she was bare foot.

Angana put the last of the food on the table before sitting next to Harry. Everyone waited for a nod from Albus before they started fixing their plates. The seven ate in silence for several minutes before Harry asked the question that was bugging him. He could have never known this small question would forever change his life.

Harry put his fork down and looked from Minerva to Albus before he addressed the headmaster. "Uh…Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes Harry?" Albus cheerfully asked.

"Why exactly are you and Professor McGonagall here?" he asked innocently. There was an immediate hush over the room as Angana and Yorick started to clear the dishes.

"Well you see Harry…the Professor and I live here," he said giving a small smile to Minerva. She returned it and walked to the table and took the seat across from Harry.

"You two live here with them?" he asked eyeing the four children.

"Yes," Minerva nodded, "they're are children."

"Your children?"

"And so are you," Albus said quietly.

"What!?" he asked thinking he must have heard wrong.

"Yes…you are our child," Albus replied.

"So you've lied to me my whole life!? And I thought lying about the prophecy was bad! Well what the hell else are you lying about? Do I have anymore siblings?" Harry screamed jumping from the table.

"No Harry. But you must listen…we didn't want to give you up but it was the safest thing for you. You really did survive the killing curse from Voldemort because of your mother."

"But she's right there," he said thrusting a finger at Minerva.

"Because she shot Voldemort in the back at the same time he fired the killing curse at you. It rebounded and we still have no idea why, but we thought separating you from us would be for the best. Believe me when I say we didn't want to do it, but it was the only thing we could think of at the time," Albus said.

"And what about the Potters? You've let me wish to be with people I thought were my parents for fifteen years! I thought they were mine…I've wanted them alive for so long and here I find they're just strangers!? So who were they?"

"They were your godparents along with Sirius. They were our friends and they died trying to help us protect you and the twins," Minerva cried.

Tears came to Harry's eyes and he angrily wiped them away. "Why tell me now? Why not just keep your little mistake a secret?"

"You're not a mistake Harry. You were a precious gift and we loved you. We still do," Minerva sobbed as the tears cascaded down. Harry couldn't take it anymore. He felt anger, desperation, and sorrow. He had to get away; he wanted to be alone so he bolted from the kitchen and ran to his room.

"Well that was a bust," Yorick sighed sitting in Harry's vacated seat, "So what's this talk about a prophecy?" Albus sighed and told them the story of what happened in the Ministry.

"…..and so basically Harry either has to kill or be killed?" Kari asked once her father was done with his story.

"Yes," Albus said dejectedly.

"Well you've obviously got a problem then don't you since we are not about to let our newly found little bro. shoulder that on his own," Yorick replied standing and stretching.

"Where are you going?" Kyla asked as she put a hand on her mother's shoulder.

"Out into the garden once I get dressed," he said and raced out of the kitchen.

"You better not use all the hot water," Kari called as she ran after him.

"Hey don't worry mum and dad he'll come around." "He's fifteen…just give him some time to collect himself," Angana and Kyla said as they kissed their mother's head and chased after their older siblings.

"Some things never change," Minerva laughed through her tears.

"Apparently not," Albus laughed as he could hear most of his children pounding around upstairs. He hoped his youngest would join them soon.

* * *

It was just after lunch time and Harry was starting to get really hungry. He had left his room on the third floor and was now hiding out in the old tree house in the back yard. As if on cue his stomach gave a loud growl and he heard giggling at the bottom of the tree. Harry looked down to see Kyla and Angana looking up at him. They were both bare foot wearing shorts and t-shirts. Kyla's was blue and read 'I'm with my twin' and Angana's was red with the same words. Both had their medium length hair in low pigtails.

"We thought you might be a bit hungry so we brought you some sustenance," Kyla said showing him a black lunchbox.

"If you pull the blue cord and drop the basket we can get it up to you," Angana added.

Harry pulled the cord and saw a trap door open and he found the basket and lowered it to the girls. They put the lunchbox in the basket and Harry pulled the cord again causing it to rise up to him. He opened the box to see a chicken sandwich, chips, two brownies, an apple, and a thermos full of pumpkin juice. Harry stuck his head back out of the window to thank them but the girls were already on the other side of the yard bouncing on the trampoline.

Harry crawled out on to the roof of the tree house and sat there eating his lunch and watching everyone outside. He saw Minerva and Albus on the porch. Both were sitting on lounge chairs looking over paper work. Just looking at them made him angry so he moved on to his newfound siblings. Kari was sitting on the porch steps eating a Popsicle and scratching a very fat blonde cat. Yorick was weeding the vegetable garden and grumbling about something. Squirrels probably Harry thought.

Then his eyes wondered back over to Kyla and Angana. They were jumping on the trampoline and giggling like a couple of eight year-olds. Harry figured they were of course the twins (duh! Have I not made it clear!?)…… and he found it funny that they acted like children when at home but seemed to be complete adults when out of it. He watched as they both did flips and turned toward the porch. Harry turned his head too and saw Minerva laughing and applauding them.

"Very well done girls. Bravo to you both," Minerva yelled.

"Come join us!" "Yeah mom show us why dad married you!" the girls laughed.

"No I will not! I'm too old for that," Minerva said annoyed.

"Old smhold. Minerva Carlotta Katherine McGonagall Dumbledore get your little size five butt over here right now!" Angana exclaimed as hers and Kyla's hair began to fly around them. Curiously there was no wind at the moment.

"No I will not," Minerva hissed and gave her children her best teacher glare.

Harry gulped but noticed that during the screaming match Yorick had some how gotten behind Minerva and was watching his sisters intently. "Have it your way then. We'll just make you," Kyla waved her hand and Yorick grabbed Minerva and ran across the yard carrying her fireman's style.

"This may very well end badly," Kari said turning and looking up at Albus.

"You'd think they'd have learned by now," he sighed gathering up all the papers and standing up.

"Oh come on…they were raised by the marauders dad. Do you really think they learn anything?" Kari laughed opening the back door.

"Good point." He laughed as they entered the house.

#

Yorick meanwhile had thrown Minerva onto the trampoline and she was lying on her back glaring daggers at the three children surrounding it. Harry moved to a higher branch so he could get a better look. He had a feeling that what ever way this went it would be funny.

"You're on now. Might as well show off," Kyla grinned.

"I won't do it," she said crossing her arms.

"Why must you insist we do this the hard way," Angana sighed, "you know we won't do it if you just comply."

"You would try that in front of Harry?" she gasped looking up to her son on the branch. She was fearful but slightly hopeful that seeing them like this might entice him to join them. The three children looked to where she was looking and smiled as if they just remembered Harry was there.

"Oh look at that," Yorick replied, "our little brother can climb trees. Well good for him…where were we again?" he asked as the three turned back to Minerva.

"So you seriously plan on doing this in front of him? You are going to torture your mother in front of your little brother," she said as her eyes swiveled from one child to the other. The three looked to each other and shrugged.

"Why not? I did it in front of the twins and with their help it's infinitely easier," Yorick said as he grabbed her feet. Kyla took her head and turned it so a good bit of Minerva's neck was showing as Angana leaned towards it…but jut before Angana reached Minerva cried, "All right, all right I'll do it!!"

"Fantastic!" they exclaimed and took a step back as Minerva stood up on the trampoline and found her balance.

"So what do you want me to do?" She asked standing there.

Harry thought it quite strange to see his formidable head of house….well new found mother….standing on a trampoline with her hair falling out of her braid wearing blue jean shorts and a red blouse and bare foot. Seriously who knew Professors were so dorkily normal when not at school?

Harry inched closer and listened. "Something from your auror days," said Kyla.

"Do you need motivation?" Yorick asked drawing his wand.

"No I think I'm fine," Minerva nodded and started bouncing. When she was sure she had enough momentum she gave one big jump in air. She easily propelled herself three feet up and did a flip and a full twisting layout before landing on her feet in the grass just behind the kids. They whipped around applauding and grinning madly.

"Bloody Brilliant." "That's why dad married you." "Pretty flexible for seventy something." The children laughed and enveloped their mother in a big hug.

"Thank you very much," Minerva nodded pulling away, "Now if you'll excuse me I better go see what your father is up too." Minerva gave a bow and walked inside the house.

"Well now what do we do?" Kyla sighed after their mother had gone inside.

"Well HJ is on a branch so that means the tree house is free," Yorick shrugged.

"Which also means you guys are falling behind," Angana laughed from her place halfway up the ladder.

"Hey no fair! You cheated," Kyla called as she and Yorick followed her up.

* * *

The tree house was up two very large trees. It was quite large with two levels, a wrap around porch type deal, and many different gadgets the kids had installed over the years. It was very sturdy too; having been built by the four children almost seventeen years ago.

"You think mom and dad ever believed we didn't use magic on this thing?" Kyla asked as she and Angana crashed on one of the beanbags and Yorick stretched out on the floor.

"Nope. But we didn't get caught so it doesn't really matter," Yorick sighed as he lay on his back with his hands pillowing his head. The three were up on the second level and he was looking out at the skylight. Harry meanwhile was inching close to a window to hear their conversation. He was thinking of joining them.

"So how was the trip last night?" Harry heard Yorick ask as he got right next to the window.

"Slughorn attempted to make us think he had been taken by the DEs," Kyla laughed.

"What an idiot. You think a collector would be smart enough to know his favorite girl could recognize things like that. You did right Ang?" Yorick asked looking at his sisters.

"Yes I did," Angana snapped, "and how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Ang!? My name is Angana. If you insist on a nickname then make it Ana."

"Okay, okay," he said waving his hands, "I'll call you Ana just don't unleash the inferno."

"Good. Life sucks," Angana sighed leaning on her sister's shoulder.

Kyla laid her head on top of hers saying, "For what reason does it suck now?"

"For the simple fact that our father has the worst timing imaginable," she replied.

"She does have a point," Kyla agreed looking at her brother.

"You don't have to tell me that," Yorick scoffed, "I remember how he told me about you two. Son how was your first year?...That's good….How about Chinese for supper…..Oh by the way your mother's pregnant…how about chicken?"

"He really said it like that!?" Angana asked as her head popped up. She crawled over to her brother and looked down at him.

"Not only did he say it like that but he refused to repeat it. I had to wait till we got home for confirmation," he laughed.

"And I thought telling your student you were married and he was your child was bad," Harry whistled crawling in the window.

"Oh you had it easy," Kyla laughed, "He proposed to mom when he offered her the head of house, deputy, and teaching position all in one go! I'm still trying to figure out why she didn't slap him." Harry, Yorick, and Angana laughed at this.

The four spent the rest of the afternoon just getting to know each other. Harry found out that his parents were really interesting people; as also were his older siblings. Yorick, Kari, Angana, and Kyla were all top aurors at the Ministry and they had all been in Gryffindor and on the Quidditch team. Kyla and Angana had both been Prefects as well. Harry realized that he was not the only that had it hard being Dumbledore and McGonagall's kid. The others had their fair share of problems but they had laughed their way through it and stood together. They were a family…a pack and one didn't leave another behind. He realized he might have been a little harsh that morning.

"If I went now and talked to them would they forgive?" he sighed.

"Of course they will…but the question is will you forgive them?" Kyla said pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah I think so," he nodded.

"Then you should go now before supper," Angana replied.

"We'll back you up a 100 percent either way," Yorick added.

Harry nodded glad to have people who understood him. They all climbed out of the tree and headed into the house. They went through the kitchen; and though they could smell food cooking they didn't see anyone so they headed into the living room. There they found Kari talking to someone on the phone.

"This month's boy toy probably," Angana said rolling her eyes and the others laughed. The four went on through the house and upstairs to the library. Kyla knocked on the door and they heard their father's voice bid them entrance.

The four children entered to a rather large room that held shelves all around it filled with books. At one end there was a fireplace that had a mantle full of photos and a large muggle family portrait hanging over it. Harry looked at the portrait and saw a slightly younger Albus with his arm around Minerva's waist. She too was a little younger and was happily holding a small baby with dark hair and green eyes. He was wrapped in a cream blanket. On Albus's side there was a tall young man with muddy brown hair and dark green eyes and on Minerva's side stood a young teen with black hair and white eyes; and in front of the happy parents there stood two little girls. One had blue hair and eyes the other had red hair and eyes. Everyone in the picture was dressed in fancy muggle clothes, dresses and tuxedos, and had giant smiles on their faces.

Under the portrait were two large leather couches and a coffee table. Across from that were two old chairs with a small table in the middle of them; and sitting in deep thought over a chess game was Minerva and Albus. Harry quietly followed the other three up to their parents and patiently stood there.

After two minutes Angana moved one of Minerva's pieces and said, "Checkmate."

The parents looked at the game as if being shook from a trance; then Albus pulled Angana into his lap. "Your mother's lucky you came along," he laughed kissing his daughter's cheek.

"Very funny," Minerva snorted and looked to her other children, "What is it?"

Harry stepped up to Minerva and took a deep breath. "M-mum, d-dad….I-I'm really sorry about earlier today. It's just with all this prophecy stuff and all…and Sirius dieing….I've just been so angry and frustrated. And then to find out I really do have parents…It's a bit overwhelming," he said and felt a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder. He looked around and saw Yorick give him a wink.

"So anyway…what I guess I'm trying to say is….I'm sorry for how I've acted….I'm sorry for yelling and running off…..I'm sorry for not listening last year….I'm just sorry for everything," he sighed as tears came to his eyes. Oddly enough; calling Minerva and Albus mum and dad was easier than he thought. It was the apology that was hard.

"Oh Harry we're sorry too," Minerva cried pulling him into her arms, "Can you ever forgive us?"

"If you can forgive me," He said hugging her back.

"Of course we can," Albus said as his eyes became misty. Angana wiped a few tears off his face and laid her head in the crook of his neck.

"It's so nice having everyone all together now," Kyla sighed.

"Yeah it is. So what's for dinner?" Yorick asked looking at his mother. All the girls rolled their eyes and Albus chuckled. Yorick was always hungry.

"Yori what do you do when we're at school," Minerva sighed with a smile on her face.

"He wines till Angana either burns him or cooks him something," Kyla laughed.

"That sounds like a good idea…Ana if you will," Albus said making a swiping gesture to his son.

"It would be my pleasure," Angana nodded as she threw a fire ball at her brother. He dodges it with a rock shield he placed in front of him and Kyla put out what was burning the carpet with a stream of water from her hand.

"Wow how did you do that!?" Harry asked jumping out of Minerva arms.

"We're 'the Elements' Harry," Angana laughed, "we were born with different elemental powers. I'm fire, Kyla's water, Kari's wind, Yorick's earth, and…well the power you have to defeat the Dark Lord is yours."

"Love?" Harry asked confused. Why did everyone insist he have special powers?

"Heart," Kyla clarified.

"You Harry, have a heart big enough for us all and if you can control your moods then you can harness your power. It's not hatred you need to win…that's what the Dark Lord has. What separates you from him is that you have the power to love, to feel pity for someone like him," Albus explained.

"So if I can control my emotions I can do something like they did?" Harry asked wondering how in the world he was supposed to control his emotions. He thought they were in pretty good control anyway.

"Theoretically," Yorick nodded.

"What does that mean?"

"Well to tell you the truth…no one is for sure what the element of heart really does. I researched our powers for five years and dad's been doing it longer and we still aren't sure about what happens if you put them all together," Yorick said.

"So you've never tried," Harry asked?

"Angana and Kyla have, but that's it. Kari and I aren't as sure as the twins seem to be about our powers," Yorick replied, "but with you we might."

"But not now. Now is for dinner time and family time," Minerva said as she stood up, "but you four can work with Harry tomorrow." They all agreed and headed down to supper.


	4. Chapter 3: Chilling and Learning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3: Learning and Chilling**

Two weeks went by. Harry had really grown attached to his new family. He learned more about them everyday and the four siblings learned a lot about him as well. It soon became apparent to Albus and Minerva that even though he'd been away from them for fifteen years…Harry still had a tight bond with his sisters and brother. He had not realized it yet for what it was but Yorick, Kari, Angana, and Kyla did. They took Harry under their wings showing him around their haunts and introducing them to some of their friends. Well the ones that knew of the family secret. They even took him to the Ministry and showed him where they worked.

It was on one such outing when the four had to get some paper work done that they had brought Harry with them. While they were working Harry had wondered around the Ministry and came face to face with his friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

"Oi Harry! What are you doing here?" Ron asked as they walked up to the teen. Hermione gave him a hug and Ron clapped him on the back.

"I'm waiting for my…for my brother and sisters," he said hesitantly.

"Come again?"

Harry looked around and pulled Ron and Hermione into a nearby broom closet.

"Okay what I'm about to tell you can never ever be repeated to anyone else," Harry said in hushed voice. Ron and Hermione looked to each other and then Harry and nodded their agreement.

"Okay," he sighed, "I found out three weeks ago that I'm the youngest kid of Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall. I have an older brother and three older sisters."

Ron laughed but Hermione looked straight into Harry's eyes. "Are you serious." she asked?

"Completely," Harry nodded, "James and Lily Potter were my godparents not my real parents." And so he proceeded to tell them the whole story.

#

"Wow," Ron whistled when Harry was finished, "So what's it like?"

"It's been pretty cool so far. Yorick and the girls are great and so are mum and dad. Come on and I'll introduce you."

The three friends left the broom cupboard and found their way back to the auror department. The two followed Harry through all the cubicles to three doors. The one in the middle read: **Rufus Scigmour Head of the Department**, the one to the right read: **Alastor Moody Head Auror**, and the one to the left read: **Yorick, Kari, Angana, and Kyla MD the Head Team**.

"Hey I've hear of them," Ron said reading the names on the plaque, "Dad says they're the best team out there. He says they can track down anybody you ask in three weeks or less."

"It's five weeks actually," Harry laughed thinking back on the stories he had heard. He went to the left door and knocked.

They heard a voice scream, "Its open!" Harry then turned the knob and held it open for his friends to enter before closing the door behind him.

Ron and Hermione looked around the room shocked. It was three sizes larger than Ron's dad's office. There were posters of many known death eaters on one wall and posters of known snitches across from it. Some of the names had deceased stamped across them.

Two desks were on either side of the office leaving room for walking space. And three large filing cabinets were on the wall across from the door. The four occupants of the room were busily scratching on parchments and running back and forth from the filing cabinets and the boards and maps on the left and right of the cabinets.

"Uh Harry they're kind of busy, maybe we should come back later," Hermione whispered looking around.

"No it's fine," Harry said, "Watch this. Oi, what does a kid have to do for some lunch around here!?"

At this the writing and running stopped and the four looked up and the screamer. "What time is it?" Yorick asked running a hand through his hair.

"About noon," Harry said looking at his watch.

"Where do you want to go," Kyla asked?

"Um…how about a pizza place," he suggested walking up to Angana's desk.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Angana grinned standing up and gathering her papers, "Would you like me to ask Mr. Weasley if your friends can join us while I go run these few papers off to people? I gather by Ronald's face you told them about us."

"Uh yeah I did," he sheepishly replied, "and I'd appreciate it."

"Okay. I'll meet you guys at the front," she nodded leaving the office.

"You guys having a good summer?" Yorick asked the other two as he and his sisters gather the remaining paper work, one of the maps and put them in Kari's bag.

"Uh…y-yes sir we are," Ron stammered. He was in shock to be in the presence of such celebrities.

"It's been quite enjoyable, though we've missed Harry," Hermione said rolling her eyes at Ron.

"Oh…well if Harry wants to I'm sure he can spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow," Kyla said walking up to them.

"That would be great!" Ron said excitedly and turned to Harry.

"No offense Ron but I think I'd like to stay with my family this time. But I bet mum and dad will let you and Hermione stay over," Harry added after seeing Ron's face.

Ron stayed in thought for a few minutes before he nodded that the idea was fine with him. Hermione agreed as well and the group left the office and headed out. The six reached the Ministry entrance from one elevator just as Angana stormed out of another.

"Let's get the hell out of here," she snapped grabbing Kyla's hand and heading toward the door. The siblings and friends watched as Angana's hair flew around her face and steam emanated from the two sisters clasped hands.

"Oh boy," Yorick sighed running a hand through his hair, "the fire is lit."

"But we may have time before the inferno," Kari said as they left the Ministry and piled into Yorick's Escalade. Kari and Yorick were up front, and then came the golden trio, and in the back were Kyla and Angana. The twins spoke in low whispers and by the time Yorick pulled into the pizza parlor Angana was back to her chipper and odd self.

* * *

Harry's friends and siblings spent the afternoon getting to know each other and hanging out. They had pizza and chatted about many different topics. Harry sat back silently amazed that his brother and sisters could keep both Hermione and Ron's attention. They could talking about something very informative and complex and still be able to keep it exciting and simple enough for even the dopiest person. After the pizza, Yorick dropped Hermione and Ron back at the Ministry with the promise they would owl if the two could visit Harry. The siblings then stopped off at the market to pick up some items their mother had requested before heading home.

Yorick parked his car in the garage and he and Harry unload the groceries as the girls ran inside.

"Hey mum, dad we're home!" they called running in separate directions. They checked all the usual places before meeting up in the kitchen with the boys.

"They aren't here any where," Kyla huffed as she flopped in a chair at the table.

"Maybe they went out or something," Yorick suggested putting away the groceries.

"No they went on a reconnaissance mission. They'll be back in two to three days," Angana sighed as she laid the note she had just found on the table.

The five children sat in quiet contemplation. This was a first for Harry, but the others had sat like this during both Voldemort wars. The silence was deafening and the only sound heard was the large grandfather clock in the foyer that had all their pictures on it. Five were set to 'home' and two were set to 'on mission.' They sat there for what felt like hours and the sun had already set before the whining of Angana's doxen, Gypsy, and Kyla's cat, Rose, wanting back in the house broke the trance.

Yorick got up and let the animals in the house and fed them while Angana started supper.

"So who are you guys looking for anyway?" Harry asked thinking back to this morning. He figured Ron and Hermione probably wouldn't be coming now.

"Brandon Rajacks and Iris Belks," Kari answered.

"Who are they?"

"We have reason to believe they're in dealings with the Lestranges and Malfoys. We think the Dark Lord has sent them to try another Azkaban break out. They're notorious for their escapes in Russia and Germany," Kyla explained.

"Oh. Well do you have any leads?" Harry asked watching how his sister's hands were shaking as she stirred the pasta in the pot. Yorick saw where he was looking and quickly stood by her blocking Harry's view.

"We have a few leads but nothing concrete enough yet," Kari sighed, "So about your friends."

"What about them?" Harry asked turning his attention to the white eyed sister. He always tried not to look her in the eyes; it was just too creepy.

"If you finish all your homework and really concentrate during our practices…I don't see why they can't come over Saturday," she replied knowing full well that most people did not like to look her in the eye.

"Really? Even with mum and dad gone?"

"Sure," Kyla nodded, "we may be worried but we just have to carry on like normal. It's really the only thing we can do."

"This is why after we eat this spaggattii we're going to practice," Angana replied as she and Yorick place the plates of pasta on the table.

Dinner was a quiet affair with the only words spoken coming from the hushed whispers of Kyla and Angana. They kept to themselves all through dinner with their heads practically touching and talking only to each other. It greatly reminded Harry of Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall at dinner in the Great Hall.

* * *

After dinner the children went up a flight of stairs to the training room. The training room was half of the second floor. It had dummies, mats, wires, mirrors, books on how to deflect jinxes, and pretty much anything else you could need. The five children entered and took their places as they waited for Yorick's signal.

"All right, everyone place nice and no last marks," he said eyeing Angana. She avoided his gaze and commenced to whistling a tune.

"The rules are simple. Have fun and throw the best you got," he winked as a large peak pushed him up toward the ceiling. A wave of water pushed Kyla up to meet him, while Kari swirled up in a small tornado, and Angana was pushed up by lava.

"Come on then Harry." "Bring all your heart out into the open. Let it fill up inside of you and lift you up," Kari and Yorick coached him.

Harry thought about learning of his family, he thought about his friends, and he thought about the ones he had lost. He let his love for them wash over and engulf him; and before he knew it he felt himself rising up. Harry opened his eyes and saw he was standing on a wave made of the faces of the people he was thinking of.

"Well that's odd. Never thought I'd see someone standing on me," Angana quipped.

"I wonder what else he can do," Kari mused.

"There's only one way to find out," Yorick said as they all started throwing hexes and their powers at each other.

The friendly battle went on for over two hours and the siblings had discovered some rather odd things about Harry. It seemed that his powers would black anything around him and magnify it back on the person three times. This made for a very drenched Kyla and scorched Angana by the end.

"I think that's all for now. We should also go to bed," Angana huffed as she dodged yet another huge fireball.

The others agreed and every slowly sunk back down as their element was absorbed into them. They all said their good nights and went to bed with the thought that their parents would be home by the weekend.


	5. Chapter 4: A Horrible Discovery

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's all in good fun.**_

_A/n: I hope this has been entertaining. I thought the four children plus Harry made for some pretty funny times._

**A/n2: The italics are Harry seeing into Voldemort's mind.**

**Chapter 4: A Terrible Discovery**

The days passed by very slowly. The children had not received any word from their parents and it deeply troubled them. They had tried carrying on as normal though. Harry had finished all his summer school work, with a lot of potions help from Angana, and had done really well in his element practices so Hermione and Ron had been allowed to come over.

The three friends had a lot of fun going to movies and hanging out, but soon the weekend was over and they had to return home. The night they left Harry went to bed early not feeling well, he complained of a headache. Angana agreed to stay behind and watch over him as the other three went to the Order meeting; they were hoping their parents would be there.

Harry sleep was not in anyway peaceful. His scar burned and his head was killing him. Voldemort was definitely both angry and happy about something. As he floated between sleep and awake he saw the most horrible scenes……

_He was in what appeared to be a throne room. He was sitting on a large chair with 15 to 20 death eaters staring at him. _

_"Well?" he heard himself ask in a cold and menacing hiss. _

_"My Lord we've got them. Found them in Brighton following Crinkle just like you said they would," Avery bowed. _

_"Excellent. You have all done well," Harry felt himself nod. _

_"Thank you my Lord," Avery bowed again before sinking back into the shadows. _

_"Yes, now bring him to me." _

_"Yes my Lord," Bellatrix nodded as she and another disappeared behind a door. They returned minutes later with the semi-conscious form of Albus Dumbledore._

_The two death eaters dropped the headmaster on the floor and he let out a muffled groan. _

_"Wake up you old fool," Bellatrix hissed and kicked the man in the stomach. Harry heard himself laugh._

_Albus gave another groan and groggily opened his swollen eyes to come face to face with Lord Voldemort. "So good of you to join us Dumbledore," Harry, Voldemort, hissed._

_ "I must say the pleasure is one sided," Albus quipped. _

_"Why you insolent bat," Voldemort screamed, "Crucio!" Harry heard his father scream in agony and saw him writhe in pain on the floor. Voldemort held the curse longer than normal and watched in amusement as Albus bent and twisted in ways many didn't think possible for someone his age._

_After another few minutes Voldemort released the curse and flew down to where the man was laying. He jerked Albus up to look him in the eye and hissed, "Minerva is mine and I will prove it! Crucio!"_

Harry woke up screaming and somebody shaking him. He couldn't see or think all he knew was that his parents were in terrible danger and he had to do something. At that thought his scar seared with pain and felt as if it were bursting. _He felt himself going back into Voldemort's mind and saw his mother crying and screaming for his father as Voldemort straddled her._

#

"Harry! Harry wake up!" Angana's frantic voice penetrated through his mind and his eyes popped open to a blurry form. He fumbled for his glasses and felt them gentle placed over his eyes.

"Here Harry drink this," Angana said putting a goblet in his hands as she sponged the sweat off his face. Harry greedily gulped down what was in the cup and immediately felt his headache dissipate and himself calm.

"Thanks," he sighed, "that tasted better than Snape's."

"Thank you. I am a potions mistress after all;" she laughed but turned serious, "what happened? You seemed to be in a pretty bad dream."

It was then Harry remembered what he saw and jumped out of bed throwing on his clothes and grabbing his wand. "Come on we've got to get the others. Mum and dad are in trouble!" he exclaimed heading down the stairs. Angana followed him and caught him before he made it to the door.

"Just wait a minute Harry. What are you going on about? How do you know mum and dad are in danger?" she asked confused.

Harry sighed and quickly proceeded to tell her all he had seen; when he had finished Angana set on the bottom steps of the stairs looking pensive. "Come on Ana we've got to help them! You do believe me don't you?"

"Of course I do Harry, but we have to be smart about this. If Voldemort really is torturing them we can't go in there wands a blazing and hope for the best. The good guys don't always win and neither do the bad guys Harry. It's the smart ones that win," she sighed in deep thought. She sat there for several minutes till they heard a car door slam and hurried feet up the walkway.

Harry opened the door in time to see his brother and sisters run in. "Angana we have to think up a plan. Voldemort has mum and dad," Kyla gasped.

"I know," she sighed, "Harry already told me. He saw it in a dream," she explained as they gave Harry quizzical looks.

"So what do we do?" Harry asked looking at each of his siblings.

"Do any of you know what happened?" Angana asked as plan began to form in her mind.

"They were last seen in Brighton with Moody. They were on a stakeout for a known informant to the death eaters when all were knocked out from behind. When Moody woke up Albus and Minerva were gone," Yorick reported.

"Constant vigilance my eye," Kari spat.

"Now's not the time," Kyla scolded.

"Anyway….the order has a hunch that they are at Riddle Manor," Yorick replied.

"Harry is that where they were in your dream?" Angana asked staring up at him.

"No it was different. This place was a lot bigger and not as rundown."

"And they were in a thrown room?" Kyla asked as she started pacing.

"The first time yeah. The second time they were in some bedroom. It was large with red silk sheets and…."

"And what?" Kari asked anxiously.

"There was a dark wood vanity across from them it had this odd pattern around the mirror. It looked like some kind of animal woven around it," he said trying to remember.

"What kind of animal?" Angana asked as her head jerked up and she stood on the step.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I don't really remember just some kind of reptile." At those words Angana and Kyla ran up the stairs as fast as they could. They came back down not five minutes later with a plan in their head and papers in their hands.

The girls led their siblings into the kitchen and rolled out the papers on the table. There were maps, blue prints, and pictures.

"Harry is this the vanity you saw?" Kyla asked showing him a picture.

"Y-yeah it is," Harry nodded.

"Then they're not at Riddle Manor; they're at Malfoy Manor," Kyla replied, "This is Narcissa Malfoy's vanity." The girls then proceeded to tell the rest of the family the plan.

* * *

Minerva woke up in an extreme amount of pain. She looked around at her surroundings but couldn't quite place where she was. All she could remember was that horrible look of possession in Voldemort eyes as he raped her. She turned her head and cried, for it was all she could do since she was tied to the bed. She cried for her husband, she cried for children, she cried for her friends, and she cried for the world.

"Come now you must not cry. You should feel honored the Dark Lord has chosen you," Narcissa hissed as she came from the shadows.

"Chosen me for what?"

"You will be his bride and bare him an heir," she hissed as she untied the ropes, "Now don't try anything foolish. We have your wand and there are wards set up all around this room so you can't get out. Bella and I will be back later to dress you for your wedding." The witch then swept out of the room and left Minerva to fall on the bed with uncontrollable sobs.

&

Minerva had no idea how long she'd lied there, all she knew is that he heart jumped to her throat when the door opened. She didn't move and kept her face down, not wanting to see the witched faces. She didn't make any noise or movement till she felt someone lie next to her and gently and lovingly tucked a few strands of Minerva's loose hair behind her ear.

The witch looked up and saw the smiling face of her daughter, Angana. Minerva reached out a shaky hand and softly touched the girl's cheek before pulling her into a hug and crying on her shoulder. Both laid their till Minerva's sobs had ceased and she was able to talk.

"Wh-what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here," Minerva sniffed as they both sat up.

"Well we weren't about to let you guys die now were we?" Angana quipped.

"But how did you get up here?"

"Some people are quite accommodating when lit on fire," she cheekily grinned.

"Where are the others?" Minerva asked looking around the room.

"In there positions of course, and I'm about to get in to mine," she said pulling a hair out of Minerva's head. She put the in a potion vial and down it in one go.

Minerva then watched as her child turned into her.

"Now give me your robes," Angana instructed. The two switched robes and Angana transfigured Minerva into a small mouse.

"Now what ever happens stay in here," Angana told her mother as she slipped her and another mouse into the drawer on the bedside table. Angana closed it just as Narcissa and Bellatrix entered.

* * *

Today was a grand day for the Dark Lord. Today he was going to marry the perfect witch to bare him an heir and kill the idiotic Dumbledore. Yes he was quite happy with himself and the only thing he could think of that would make it better would be if he could Harry Potter too, but that could wait because right now he had to get married.

He took one last look in the mirror at his dress robes before sweeping out of the room. Voldemort entered the throne room where an alter was set up and all the death eaters not in jail were present. He made his way to the alter where stood a very frightened wizard minister. The short dumpy man couldn't believe he was being forced to marry Professor Minerva McGonagall and the Dark Lord. This was insane!


	6. Chapter 5: Elemental

_I own nothing!!_

**Chapter 5: Elemental is the Answer**

Minerva the mouse was frantic to say the least! Her children were about to head straight into the snake's lair and she was in a drawer as a mouse. What's worse is that there was another mouse in here. A mouse that had an infuriating twinkle….wait what?

"Who are you?" Minerva the mouse asked.

"M-Minerva is that you?" asked a most familiar voice.

"Albus? Oh thank God…where did they find you?"

"In the basement I think. I was half dead when they found me….but I must really congratulate Ana when this is all over."

"Why is that? And why don't you sound half dead?"

"Because of Ana my dear," the mouse chuckled, "She's invented a most genius healing potion. Quite potent I must say. I feel five years younger."

"Well that's good," Minerva sighed, "but did they tell you anything else about what's going on?"

"No. All I know is that Yorick is me the others are disguised as death eaters."

"So we're just to sit here and wait for news that they're dead!? Albus we have to get out and help them!"

"No offense my dear but how do you propose we do that?"

"I—uh…well…oh I got nothing," she sighed.

"Might as well enjoy our time here then," he said as he found a comfortable spot and curled up to sleep. Minerva sighed and curled up next to him thinking, _When in Rome._

* * *

An eerie music began to play in the throne room as the double doors opened to reveal Bellatrix and Narcissa. They walked down the aisle and stood at their places. Then a deathly wedding march began, everyone stood, and the doors opened this time to reveal Minerva McGonagall dressed in white strapless dress with a lace up bodice and a skirt that went to her knees. Her hair was up in a French twist and silent tears were rolling down her cheeks as she walked down the aisle.

She looked up to the alter were stood her bride's maids to the left, the minister in the middle, the groom and groom's men to the right, and to the farthest right stood her husband crumpled and wounded form as Avery held a dagger to his throat. For the briefest moment their eyes met as silent tears fell from his eyes as well before she turned her head back to the man that was not her husband. Minerva reached the alter and handed her blood red roses over to Narcissa before taking Voldemort's cold and clammy hands in her own.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of this man and woman in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to this man?" the little wizard asked.

A knife was stuck to Albus and he gasped, "I-I do."

"Do you Lord Voldemort take Minerva Carlotta Katherine McGonagall to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love and cherish her in sickness and health till death you part," the minister asked?

"I do," Voldemort hissed putting a gold band on her ring finger. The finger glowed and burned her finger.

"A-and do you Minerva Carlotta Katherine McGonagall take Lor-Lord V-Voldemort to be you lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love and cherish him in sickness and health till death do you part?" the wizard asked praying something would stop this.

"I-I…I do," she whispered as another lone tear fell down her cheek. She put a ring on his finger but it did nothing.

"Does anyone have in objections to this union?" the wizard asked praying for something…anything. A hand was placed over Albus's mouth and a deafening silenced filled the air.

"Th-then by the power invested in me I know pronounce you hus…."

"Actually you know what…I do object," said a death eater name Walton as he stood up.

"I do as well," said Snape.

"And me," added Quill.

"Me too," said Marshall.

"What's the meaning of this?" Voldemort screamed turning around.

"The meaning I believe is clear," Minerva smirked, "you got the wrong girl!"

At that the Polyjuice potions wore off and were once stood Minerva, Albus, Severus, and a few death eaters now stood, Angana, Yorick, Kari, Harry, and Kyla Dumbledore, and Severus Snape. (Sev is a good guy people!)

Before anyone could really register what was going on Angana yelled, "Now!" and all hell broke loose. Curses and hexes flew all around the room everyone doing what they could to keep out of the way. Everyone good and bad was shooting to kill or harm.

The battle wore on for hours as the death eaters slowly lost their numbers. Four of the Dumbledore children had been cornered and had their wands taken away with no help in sight because Severus and Harry were cornered themselves.

"Oh dear the great auror team has no more tricks up their sleeves," Bellatrix taunted as she and seven others surrounded them.

Conniving smirks formed on the four faces and they stopped backing up and took martial arts stances as Angana quipped, "Oh we've got one more!" With that they jumped in the air on waves of their elements and started attacking.

In the heat of it all they were using all four together and never noticing it because of the adrenaline rush and will to survive. In less than thirty minutes all other death eaters were either dead or knocked out and wounded and the only one left was Voldemort.

He was sitting on his throne having not taken part of the battle and was now lightly clapping.

"Very well done Elementals. Very well done," he nodded walking down.

"It was easy when their idiots," Kyla shrugged.

"Yes, I won't make that mistake again," he nodded, "But still I can not let you walk out of here alive." With that a huge blast came from his wand and the four were knocked back ten feet and hit wall with a loud CRACK!

Tears came to Harry's eyes as he fought himself out of Snape's grasp and ran up to Voldemort.

"Fight me! You want me you bastard you got me!" Harry screamed as the two started to circle.

"Am I to believe that you cared for them?" Voldemort laughed.

"They were my brother and sisters! You've taken everyone I've ever loved and now I'm going to take you out," he cried as he felt a warm surge in his heart. Before him he saw Voldemort but a red mist started to form around him and he saw the faces of his sisters and brother.

_"Harry we're right here with you," said Yorick. _

_"Your not alone Harry," said Kari. _

_"We believe in you!" the twins said. _

_"Yes we believe and we're going to help you," Yorick added as their faces flew straight into him. He felt his whole body feel with warmth and he knew he was loved. _Harry looked up just as Voldemort shot the killing curse at him. He put his shield up and the curse bounced back at triple the power and hit Voldemort square in the chest. The Dark Lord was blown back into his chair and was dead.

As the mist and light dissipated Harry looked and saw the Potions Master leaning over his siblings. He ran over to them.

"Will they be all right Professor?" Harry asked fearing the worse.

"Yes, yes Potter they're fine," Severus said as he pulled out his wand, "Enervate."

Angana's eyes flutter open and Harry slowly helped her sit up. "Hey Snape his name's Dumbledore not Potter," she quipped. Harry laughed and pulled her in a hug as Snape woke up the others.

"Damn my head hurts," Yorick sighed rubbing the splendid bump on his head.

"Ah you'll leave you big baby," Kyla chuckled.

"Well congratulations are in order," Snape said helping Kari up; a little more tenderly and friendly than they should have been.

"Yes Harry killed my husband," Angana laughed ruffling his messy hair.

"Imagine that we all said she'd be the last to get married and she was the first," Kyla laughed.

"Won't mom and dad be so proud," Kari laughed as Snape helped her stand up.

"Mom and dad!" Angana gasped as she broke away from Harry and scrambled upstairs.


	7. Epilogue

_I own nothing!_

A/n: This is the end folks hope you enjoyed it!

**Epilogue: 16 yrs. Later on an uncharted island……**

"Ann-Marie if you don't quit harassing your sister I'm going to beat you do bad you'll have to sleep standing up!" Yorick screamed from the shore.

_Quite funny isn't it? Yes my Uncle always thinks threatening us is the best way to get something out of us. It never works though. As I sit here on the shore I have to smile at my family. Over on an enlarged lounge chair are my grandparents, Albus and Minerva Dumbledore. They are holding hands and sleeping peacefully in the sun. It's very sweet._

_Down by the shore is my Uncle Yorick and Aunt Katie Dumbledore. He's rubbing sunscreen into her back while glaring at his daughters, nine year old Cleo and six year old Ann-Marie. Those girls are mortal enemies._

_Over by the bar my Uncle's and father built is my mother and father. Kari and Severus Snape. Most people wouldn't think him capable of caring for a child; but I know different. He's really just a big softie at heart. He's been the headmaster since grandpa and grandma retired fourteen years ago. Situated on my mother's hip is my dear little brother Sebastian. He's three and completely adores his mother. I can see my seven year-old sister, Sally riding the waves on her boogie board. She's such a tomboy!_

_Just a few feet from me I can see my favorite Aunt, Angana, and her husband, Nathan Crandall. He works with my father as the Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. He's been there thirteen years now, so we figure the curse is broken. Aunt Angana is sitting in the sand helping her six year-old twins; Venus and Athena build a sand-castle; while she feeds her ten month-old, Allanah, from a bottle. Aunt Angana is really the one that can get us to behave. All she has to do is say a few words and give us a glare that's between Grandma's and Grandpa's and we know she means business._

_Out in the water is my other favorite Aunt, Kyla. She's the one that always spoils us. She's out swimming with her three year-old twins; Ares and Apollo. Sadly, though, her husband; Brian McConnell died of cancer last year. He had been a curse breaker at Gringotts. _

_Down a bit from grandma and grandpa, under the palm trees, sits Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. Aunt Ginny is six months pregnant so they're just taking it easy. I can see their kids though playing in the water on the shore. The oldest is six year-old James, and then comes three year-old Albus, and two year-old Lily. I suspect the next one will be a girl as well._

_Everyone is so relaxed and happy nowadays. My mother and her siblings have been the number one auror team for years now. My father and Uncle Nathan work at Hogwarts. Aunt Katie and Aunt Ginny are both secretaries to the Ministry Magical Law Enforcement. My family lives in a modest house in Hogsmeade so dad can be close to the school, Uncle Yorick's lives in the family's old home since their parents live on this island, Uncle Harry's family lives half a mile from the Burrow, and Aunt Angana and Aunt Kyla leave at Number 3 and 5 Privet Drive respectably. All the neighbors like them except for the couple that lives at Number 4._

_As for me……well I will enter my fifth year at Hogwarts this year and I hope to gain enough OWLS to take the NEWT courses to be an auror. _

"Addi what are you doing?" Angana asked walking up to her eldest niece.

"Just writing a memoir," the ebony haired green-eyed child replied. She held the notebook close to her chest and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"That's fine. Do you want to ride the sea-doo with me?" Angana asked softly smiling at the child.

"Oh totally just let me finish this real quick," the girl replied.

"All right…I'll be waiting," Angana nodded and kissed the girl's head before heading to the water.

The girl turned back to her work and wrote two sentences before joining her Aunt.

_My name is Addison Crystal Dumbledore Snape, I'm 15 year-old, and I'm the Elements child. We are a pack that is always looking out for the other!_

THE END


End file.
